


(I must've done) something good

by rainbowblue13



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Autistic Christine Canigula, Autistic Jeremy Heere, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Musicals, Post-Canon, Scars, it's really fluffy even with the angst i swear, mentions of Squip - Freeform, strongly implied on both their parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowblue13/pseuds/rainbowblue13
Summary: In which there's parking issues, Disney live-action movies, and something on the back of Jeremy's neck(Christine finds out about the squip scars)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- this can be read as a follow up to my other [stagedorks fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351257) but isn't required  
> \- thanks to everyone that supported that fic tho!! it brought me inspiration to churn this out before spring break  
> \- minor warnings for talks about scars and overall squip stuff  
> \- Something Good from The Sound of Music is such a stagedorks song, feel free to listen to it while reading

Julie Andrews. It all started because of Julie Andrews.

Jeremy and Christine were doing their physics worksheet in class while making idle chat, only half-paying attention to their actual work when the topic of Disney came up.

"The best live action Disney movie is Holes. Sorry, I don't take constructive criticism," said Jeremy.

"That's valid, but!" Christine raised an eyebrow, "What about Princess Diaries?"

"First one or the sequel?"

"Both."

Jeremy pondered for a moment, scrunching up his eyebrows thoughtfully. "They're good, _but_ it doesn't raise as many important issues as Holes. Case closed."

"Uh, case _super_ unclosed," Christine interjected, "How can you put Anne Hathaway and Julie Andrews anywhere but at number one?"

Jeremy shrugged playfully, trying and failing to contain his smile, "Sorry, Christine. Being Queen of Genovia doesn't automatically make you queen of all Disney live-action franchises."

"But Julie Andrews! The only film I dare say she's better in is The Sound of Music which is fair because, _duh_ , one of the best musicals ever, but come on!"

"No constructive criticism." Jeremy declared, smirking at her.

Christine humphed, crossing her arms. "How do you solve a problem like Jeremiah?" she sang.

"Your lovely serenades aren't enough to sway my position," he noted, his face slightly red.

She continued to sing, "But Jeremy, the hiiills are aliiive with the sound of muuusiiic~"

His eyes widened slightly in realization, "Oooh, that's where that's from? Makes sense, the title is in the song, but I hadn't... connected the... dots?" Jeremy trailed off as he saw her shellshocked expression.

"Jer."

"Yeah?"

"Jeremy."

"Um- uh huh?"

"Jeremiah Heere."

"Chris, you're scaring me."

"You've never watched The Sound of Music starring Julie Andrews and Christopher Plummer?"

He gulped. "Please don't kill me, but um, no?"

"We must remedy this!" She jumped up from her chair, barely garnering any attention from her classmates- they were used to Christine's antics by now. "You, me, and Julie Andrews, at my place! As soon as possible!"

He stares at Christine dumbfounded for a few seconds before his face slowly flushes red. "Y- your place? As in your house? Your house place where you live- You- your house, that house? At your place?"

"Yeah!"

His face gets redder. "Oh- uh- yes- yeah! Okay cool, yeah. Just the two of us at your house. Okay."

She smiles teasingly. "And Julie Andrews."

He gives a nervous chuckle as he scratches the back of his neck, and Christine feels herself smile wide. 

* * *

**thespian_gal:** i got the snacks readyyy :D

**jheere_p2:** swag! i'll be there soon

**jheere_p2:** *sweet

**jheere_p2:** if i ever use the word swag unironically please kill me

**thespian_gal:** I WONT HESITATE BITCH

**jheere_p2:** fhdsjfhdgd

**jheere_p2:** omw, i'll text you when im outside

**thespian_gal:** yup!

 

Christine read the conversation over a couple of times, puffing out her cheeks. Was Jeremy taking too long? She thought about texting him again but didn't wanna annoy him. Then again, Jeremy always told her not to worry about that kind of stuff with him... Just a quick text wouldn't hurt.

 

**thespian_gal:** remember to knock after u send the text just in case

**thespian_gal:** say hi to ur dad for me btw!!

 

She decided to put her phone down as she organized the living room again, checking that everything was in place. After some minutes, she heard a car outside and flapped with excitement. Her phone dinged and she picked it up.

 

**jheere_p2:** just gimme a sec to park, it's complicated

 

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. Jeremy was driving? That explains why he took a while to arrive. She waited for a few minutes, sitting on the couch with her phone in hand.

She waited a few more minutes.

... This was taking a while.

Christine went outside and saw a dingy blue car jerkily moving in reverse as it tried to parallel park without success. She strolled up to the driver's window and knocked. There was a pause before the window rolled down slowly, revealing an embarrassed Jeremy. "Yo," he said.

"Yo."

"So, uh. Parking is hard."

She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face, "I can see that."

Jeremy let his head fall against the steering wheel in despair. "I'm sorry."

Christine punched his shoulder lightly, "Don't be! I remember when I was learning to drive, it's really stressful."

"You can drive?" he asked, one eye peeking up at her.

"I don't love driving, but yeah. Here, lemme park the car for you and we can go inside, deal?"

His eyes widened and he immediately began to protest, "Oh, you-you really don't have to do that, I don't- I don't want to be a-a bother. R- really- it's fine- I can- just-" he started hyperventilating and Christine reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

"Hey, Jeremy, breathe. It's okay." They took a couple of moments for Jeremy to calm down. Once his breathing evened out, Christine opened the car door. "C' mon, scoot! I got this."

"... Okay."

* * *

After that whole ordeal, they both flopped down on the couch of Christine's living room. She noticed Jeremy was still tense when he spoke up. "Sorry about that whole thing. It's embarassing—"

"It's no problem—"

"No, I know, I know, it's just- learning to drive is annoying enough without shitty Keanu Reeves piping in every two seconds."

She frowned, "Your Squip is acting up?"

Jeremy shrugged, stimming with the edge of his jacket, "A little. It happens sometimes, goes away after a few hours. But it just popped up while I was on my way here, trying to give me directions." He paused for a moment, looking at a corner of the room.

"Is it standing there?" she asked quietly. He nodded. Without hesitation, Christine flipped her finger at that corner of the room, her face defiant. 

Jeremy smiled at her and without looking away from her flipped off the Squip too. She smiled back.

"Now! Japanese supercomputers have no place in Salzburg, Austria! The time is right before the second world war," She spoke in a movie announcer voice as she stood up to get the TV remote. "Let's get this musical party started!"

"Can't wait!" said Jeremy, beaming at her.

As the movie began, Christine settled back on the couch next to Jeremy. 

_The hills are aliiive..._

* * *

By the time intermission came around, they had already shifted positions with Jeremy sitting on the floor and Christine up on the couch with her legs crossed. She pressed the pause button and asked Jeremy what he thought so far.

Well, she was _gonna_ ask him that, before the back of his neck caught her eye. 

"What's that?" she asked instead. She squinted, making out an oddly lightning shaped... scar? Like a tree whose branches went down his spine. How long has that been there? He was taller than her, so that could explain why she'd never noticed it before.

"Hm? What's what?" Jeremy asked.

She pointed, "On the back of your-"

Before she could finish her sentence Jeremy pulled up his hood to cover his neck, eyes wide. Christine slowly brought down her pointing finger, "... neck?" she finished awkwardly, mentally punching herself. _What kind of question is that? That was so rude._ These are the times she wishes she had more of a filter.

Jeremy swallowed, "It's uh, it's not a big, um... it's nothing." Before she could say anything else, he picked up the TV remote and pressed play, continuing the movie. He moved from the floor up to the couch again, fidgeting with the edge of his jacket as he looked straight at the TV. "Now I- I  _gotta_ know what happens with the Von Trapps and Maria. Sh- she can't be a nun forever."

Unsure of what to do, Christine decides not to push it and sits silently, watching the movie with him. 

* * *

Eventually, they both relaxed as the plot picked up, and Christine continued to sing along to every song. As the final reprise of "Climb Every Mountain" came to an end and the credits played, Christine turned to look at Jeremy, buzzing with excitement. "Sooo, what did you think? Be honest. Favorite part? Oooh, no wait, favorite song! Or favorite character. Least favorite character too- no, wait, that's probably gonna be Rolf anyway. Fuck Nazis."

He chuckled at her excitement fondly. "No, yeah, I actually liked it! The music isn't what I usually listen to but I'm gonna have Do Re Mi stuck in my head for a while." He paused, "And yeah, fuck Nazis."

She punched a fist into the air victoriously, "Hell yeah!"

Jeremy smiled at her and they both broke into a fit of giggles. Christine got up from the couch as she stretched and shook out her arms and legs wildly, "I'm gonna pee real quick and then we can... hm, I dunno, just chill? OOOH! We could watch Holes and both Princess Diaries too! Make this a movie marathon thing!"

He opened his mouth as if to say something but simply closed it and nodded. Christine grinned, giving him two finger guns and making "pew-pew" noises as she backed out into the hallway towards the bathroom. When she got back, she headed straight for her laptop which was connected to the TV, ready to look up where to stream the movies (she didn't own them in DVD) before realizing it was a bit too quiet. She turned around to talk to Jeremy while the website loaded and noticed he was staring at nowhere as he tapped his foot against the floor anxiously.

"Are... are you okay, Jeremy?"

He didn't move or give any indication that he heard her, so she slowly sat down next to him on the couch. She bit her lip nervously, unsure of what to do. "Do you need some Red?"

Jeremy shook his head but still didn't look at her. A few moments passed before he suddenly sat up straight and sighed, glancing at her bookshelf. He took a big inhale and started talking, "It's, um, spinal stimulation."

She wasn't sure where his train of thought was heading, "Okay?"

"The, uh, on my..." he gestured to the back of his neck and Christine widened her eyes a bit. Oh, he was talking about _that_. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yeah, I'm uh, I'm talking about it cause, it um, it didn't- it didn't seem f- fair that- that you don't know. So."

She cringed slightly, "Sorry, didn't mean to say that out loud."

He gave her a quick smile, reassuring her, before taking another deep breath. After a few seconds, Christine realized he wasn't gonna elaborate. "Sooo, um, this might be a stupid question but," she cleared her throat before continuing, "what _is_ spinal stimulation? I don't think I've heard of it before. You don't have to answer if you don't want to! I'm just... confused."

Jeremy tugged at the edge of his jacket, still avoiding looking her in the eye, "It's not a big deal," he mumbled, "Just uh, something it would do sometimes. A- a lot of times, I guess."

"The Squip?"

He nodded, "It'd just shock me if- if I did anything wrong. Nothing- nothing too painful or- or anything, just a little shock. L- like those prank bubble gum things, but instead it was m- my whole- uh, my whole spine."

Christine felt her stomach fill up with dread, "Jeremy, that's horrible."

"It's- it's fine, it can't do it anymore! I mean, y- yeah, sometimes I'll still flinch like, as- as a reflex, y' know? If I catch myself slouching, or stuttering, or thinking about-" he froze, "UM! Uh, just- it was- mainly it was, uh, just those two. B- but really it's- I swear it's chill. It just- just left behind some, uh, evidence I guess. Haha." He subconciously reached up to touch the back of his neck. "I didn't even realize until a few weeks ago. Michael, uh, Michael noticed it, one time that he came over. It's- well you can't see it that much anyway so, uh... guess that's a perk of being a tall-ass." He tried to give her a smile that came out more like a grimace.

For the first time in a while, Christine felt at a loss for words. She felt her eyes begin to water, and Jeremy's eyes widened in turn.

"I- wait- no, don't- don't cry! It's okay I swear, I- oh man, I shouldn't have said anythi- OOF." Christine cut off his sentence by wrapping her arms around him, squeezing tightly, before jumping back suddenly, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry! I didn't even ask if you were okay with-" she was interrupted by him hugging her back, burying his face in her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jeremy pulled back slowly, his face beet red.

"S- sorry, uh, I'm- I'm sorry about... all of that." he trailed off.

She felt her own face was warm and hoped it wasn't too noticeable, "Hey, it's no problem. You can always talk to me about this kinda stuff."

He frowned, "But I don't really deserve it. I mean, I- I almost made everyone- I almost made _you_ have to go through that. I'm- I'm just so sorry."

Christine put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to go through that at _all_."

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah, I know, the blame is on the knock-off matrix pill."

Jeremy smiled shyly, "It got offended at that."

"Where is it?" He pointed at the top of the bookself where he was staring earlier, and Christine raised an eyebrow. "Why up there?"

"It likes to feel tall, I guess."

She snorted at that, breaking into a fit of laughter that Jeremy joined after a few seconds. Suddenly, he turned to look at her, "Wait. We hugged, right? I didn't hallucinate that or anything?"

Christine giggled and felt herself blush again. "No hallucinations, I promise."

They looked at each other, not saying anything, and the silence was broken by Jeremy standing up and grinning at her. "So, ready for movie marathon time?"

She smiled teasingly, "Swag."

"Oh my god, _please_ don't make that a thing."

As Jeremy set up the website, Christine let her mind wander. Even though she was excited about watching movies with Jeremy she couldn't help but feel like something had been... interrupted, during that moment. She wasn't sure what, exactly, and she didn't want to think too deeply about that right now.

When the movie began, he sat back down next to her and, without giving it a second thought, Christine reached out to hold his hand. He stiffened for a second before relaxing, and Christine smiled. As the movie went on, she found herself thinking, _thank you, Julie Andrews._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unusual Fic-Specific Asks for Authors  
> Perspective Flip: I’ll write a scene from that fic from another character’s point-of-view  
> pepsi-pete asked: Perspective Flip for “(I must’ve done) something good” (you know what i’m thinking, 👀👀)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- a.k.a. it's part of the fic from Jeremy's POV ft. some spicy squip  
> \- again, to anyone reading my crossover series, I WILL FINISH IT. literally halfway through doing it, but finals and graduation got in the way. speaking of:  
> \- IVE GRADUATED HIGHSCHOOL FUCK YEA DUUUUUDE

Things were going well, which was rare for Jeremy.

Sure, he felt five years drop off his lifespan from the embarrassment of not being able to park earlier, and he was vaguely aware of his SQUIP staring at him from the top of the living room table, but still. Every time the SQUIP berated him or made a sarcastic comment about his inability to drive, Jeremy reminded himself that learning shit takes time, and the fact that he sucks at driving now is better than being automatically good at it. He's learned to not take shortcuts anymore.

But things were good! He was at Christine's (!!) house being introduced to a new musical. It was going well. It was going great. It shouldn't have been a surprise that if anything ruined it, it would be Jeremy.

"What is that?"

When it came to Christine, a question like that could range from an animal outside the window to a theatre reference, but even though she might come off as easily distracted, Jeremy knew she was observant. Still, that didn't stop him from being completely blindsided when he realized exactly _what_ Christine had just noticed.

"On the back of your—"

Suddenly, he was keenly aware of every bit of his exposed skin and his instinct screamed hide, _hide_ , ~~_hide_~~. He pulled up his hoodie to hide his neck, giving up any possibility of playing it off cool. He managed to stutter out a vague response that answered no questions and changed the topic. Smooth.

The first fifteen minutes of act two after that were awkward, but eventually, he noticed Christine loosen up. Jeremy tried to relax too— Christine probably wouldn't force him to talk about it. Maybe. But probably not. And even if she knew, what's the worst that could happen? She could think that he was stupid for keeping the SQUIP for so long. Or think he was gross. Or be horrified because he almost made her go through that as well, and then hate him forever and never talk to him again.

Okay, a _lot_ of things could be the worst thing to happen, apparently.

After endless inner conflict while also trying to pay attention to the movie (because if he didn't pay attention then Christine would ask him what he thought about the movie and he wouldn't be able to say anything and she'd notice he didn't pay attention and be sad and Jeremy didn't want to make her sad. Besides, he was actually kind of worried about VonTrapp being forced to join the Nazis), the credits rolled and he still hadn't decided if he would continue ignoring Christine's question or tell her the truth.

**Come on, it's not that big of a deal, Jeremy.**

Jeremy pursed his lips and refused to think back at the SQUIP, who had stood up and sauntered in front of the TV. Christine asked him what he thought about the movie, and he managed to give an answer that she seemed happy about. He just went through the motions as the SQUIP kept trying to grab his attention, now sitting cross-legged on top of the bookshelf.

**Jeremy, just watch the movies and relax. She doesn't _actually_ care about what's on your neck, she'd have to care about you for that to be the case.**

_She_ does _care about me. She's my friend._

**And who do you have to thank for that?**

Before he could answer, Christine's voice interrupted his thoughts, asking if he needed any Mountain Dew Red. He shook his head.

**That's right Jeremy, admit it! Deep down you don't want to get rid of me. You're slouching, by the way.**

Jeremy straightened his back on instinct before sighing and glancing at Christine. Seeing her worried expression finally let Jeremy make up his mind.

"It's, um, spinal stimulation." He said.

"Okay?"

"The, uh, on my..." he gestured to the back of his neck awkwardly. This was his first time explaining the scars to anyone since Jeremy and Michael had discovered them together (that was not a fun day for anyone involved).

Christine raised her eyebrows in realization. "Oooh, you're talking about _that_."

**See? She had already forgotten about it and now you made it weird.**

Jeremy pointedly cleared his throat to show the SQUIP he was ignoring it. "Yeah, I'm uh, I'm talking about it cause, it um, it didn't- it didn't seem f- fair that- that you don't know. So."

**Stuttering.**

The SQUIP's voice distracted Jeremy and he didn't catch what Christine had just said, so he just smiled awkwardly at her. They sat there for a few moments. Or a few minutes, he wasn't sure. They were both just... not saying anything. Cool. Awesome.

... This isn't an uncomfortable silence, is it? Is that what this is? Oh god, he _did_ make things weird. _Calm down, Jeremy, you'll only make this worse if you overthink yourself to death._

**Too late for that, dude.**

_Shut up._

"Sooo, um, this might be a stupid question but," Christine spoke up (and Jeremy wanted to cry in relief because the silence was over!) and cleared her throat, "What _is_ spinal stimulation? I don't think I've heard of it before. You don't have to answer if you don't want to! I'm just... confused."

Jeremy's relief was short lived once he realized he had to actually  _explain_ explain. "It's not a big deal," he mumbled, "Just uh, something it would do sometimes. A- a lot of times, I guess." 

"The Squip?" she asked.

"It'd just shock me if-if I did anything wrong. Nothing- nothing too painful or-or anything, just a little shock. L- like those prank bubble gum things, but instead it was m- my whole- my whole spine."

Jeremy wanted this conversation to end immediately. Ten minutes ago, if possible. He didn't even want to look at Christine (which was a surefire sign that something was wrong because he _always_ wanted to look at Christine. Not in a creepy way! Wait, the fact that he had to clarify it's not creepy probably made it creepier. Shit. He should probably pay attention to what Christine is saying).

"Jeremy, that's horrible." She looked sad. Wait, no, Christine shouldn't be sad, not because of him. Make her feel better, comfort her! Say _anything_ instead of staring creepily, dumbass!

"It's- it's fine, it can't do it anymore! I mean, y- yeah, sometimes I'll still flinch like, as-as a reflex, y' know? If I catch myself slouching, or stuttering, or thinking about–" Christine does _not_ need to know you masturbate, Jeremy, holy shit.  _Abort. ABORT_. "UM! Uh, just- it was- mainly it was, uh, just those two." Smooth save. "B- but really it's- I swear it's chill. It just- just left behind some, uh, evidence I guess. Haha." God, his laugh was so forced. "I didn't even realize until a few weeks ago. Michael, uh, Michael noticed it, one time that he came over. It's- well you can't see it that much anyway so, uh... guess that's a perk of being a tall-ass." Jeremy finished off with a smile to prove to Christine that he was totally fine. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jeremy could see the SQUIP hold its hand up to its nose bridge and sigh. In front of him, Christine was starting to cry. Shit, that was the _opposite_ of what he was going for! He immediately started to try and comfort her again.

"I- wait- no, don't- don't cry! It's okay I swear, I- oh man, I shouldn't have said anythi- OOF."

He froze. She was already jumping back and apologizing and hold on, wait, Christine just _hugged him_. His mind is still trying to catch up to what happened, and she's saying words but he can't really hear them, and Jeremy leans forward and hugs her back, and he can tell his face is so fucking red but Christine is here and they're hugging each other and it's (Jeremy used to imagine that being hugged by Christine Canigula would be a heavenly out-of-body experience but now that it's happening it's just...) nice. It's nice.

The SQUIP raised it's eyebrows behind Jeremy, seemingly impressed. **Both of you are _very_ unusual.** It wasn't necessarily condescending, just observational.

Jeremy smiled. _Yeah. We are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- jeremy heere is an anxious mess please help him  
> \- i love! writing jtam squip! holy shit!  
> \- the fact that this is only a fragment of the first chapter yet over half the length of it (2400k vs 1300k) shows just how much jeremy is just. thinking and panicking all the time. i love him (and so does christine)  
> \- special thanks to pete for sending me the prompt! if anyone else wants to send me another prompt from any fic i've done you can do so [here!](https://marianara-sauce.tumblr.com/post/185356626391/unusual-fic-specific-asks-for-authors)  
> \- pls comment as a graduation gift to me fjhdfhdgkj

**Author's Note:**

> \- fun fact: the first time my now-boyfriend came to my house we also watched TSoM  
> \- these two SUPPORT each other and are TOUCH STARVED and AUTISTIC  
> \- shoutout to jason tam and the play!squip for providing the "squip likes to be on top of stuff" concept. it's great.  
> \- jeremy and christine: we don't care for nazis and you can quote us on that  
> \- if you comment i'll owe you a first born


End file.
